


Refuelling your Topkick

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Farting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 19:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Ironhide and Will go to fill up Ironhide's tanks, but Will has a plan of his own.





	Refuelling your Topkick

Will sighed as he sat down in the leather seat, listening as the material creaked beneath his weight. He put on his seatbelt and looked in the rearview mirror. “Morning Ironhide. I did not sleep well at all last night!” He sighed again as he looked at the dash and waited for Ironhide to respond, before he wiped his muddy boot on the carpet, staining the Autobot symbol. He snickered as Ironhide groaned in disgust. Normally the big mech wouldn’t mind the mud, but this was an annoying half mushy kind that would take a lot of scrubbing to remove.

“Seriously William? Do you always have to be so disgusting?” Ironhide sighed, starting his engine up and pulling away from the Lennox household. He really cared for the human, but sometimes he wished that Will wasn’t so disgusting. He had lost track of how many items of food he had spilled in him, how many times that his human had wiped the dirty mud all over his carpets, and in some cases, his seats! One day, Ironhide would have his own back, but for now they needed to go to the local gas station, as he really needed more gas.

The drive to the station was a very short one, but it seemed to take forever with all of the stop signs and inconsiderate drivers on the road. Ironhide really wanted to transform and blow them to smithereens, but he knew that Will would not be too impressed with him if he did so, and neither would Optimus. So, he simply stayed in his truck mode as they pulled up to the gas station, before Will opened the door and hopped out, humming an old song to himself as he shut the door and popped the truck’s gas cap open.

Ironhide waited until Will was done, and the nozzle was unhooked from his gas cap before he closed it. It was then a case of waiting until Will had gone inside to pay. He started counting the digits of pi to pass the time, and he got the 114th digit before Will came back out with a small bit of food. Ironhide inwardly groaned. It was going to be another tally mark on the ever-growing list of how many times he had been made unclean by Will. As soon as his charge was inside, Ironhide drove away from the station.

After Will had finished the small sandwich, he sat there, his mind ticking as trees and traffic whizzed by, and a very sneaky though came to his mind. He turned to look out the window, and very carefully spread his legs and let one go into the seat, smirking as he heard the leather groan and sag a bit. However, he felt disappointed because he was expected a loud and very smelly fart to come roaring out of his ass, not a small and barely audible little thing. However, what he did not expect was the smell of his gas.

In all fairness, he tried his best to act normal whilst the gas filled up the cabin, and it took him a while to react when the smell finally hit Ironhide’s sensors. “Oh, dear sweet Primus, what IS that horrible smell?” The truck groaned as Will held his nose, trying not to laugh. That was going down in his list as a top 10 stinker! He hadn’t let one rip like that in a long time, and it was a boost to his ego to know that he could make people uncomfortable, even if this person was a giant robot.

Ironhide pulled over in a quiet field and began bouncing on his shocks, trying to get some of the smell out, which caused Will to hang on for dear life. “Ironhide, what are you doing? You know this isn’t good for me!” Truth be told, Will didn’t want him to stop, and he felt another fart coming. He snickered as he lifted his leg up as Ironhide tiled to one side and then the other, trying his hardest to replace the foul air, which had clung to everything in cabin, with something that was easier on him and the Lieutenant. 

Will groaned as a second fart erupted from his ass, but this one was incredibly loud, and even shook the seat he was sitting, causing Ironhide to stop rocking and just sink down a bit on his tyres. This was so humiliating for the black mech. All he wanted to do was to go and get some more fuel, not be some massive fart cushion for the soldier. “You’re an animal, you know that Will? I have never met another human who is as gassy or as proud of their foul habits such as yourself!” He grunted and resumed driving.

“Oh, you think my gas is bad? You should hear Bee talk about Sam! Apparently, that boy never stops, and Bee just turns his olfactory sensors off when Sam gets in. His gas must stink something fierce to make Bumblebee not want to drive him everywhere, because those two are always together! It’s like they were joined at the hip!” Will laughed, letting out a third and final fart into the seat, before sighing as they pulled up at the Lennox farm, and Will got out and slammed the door. In doing so, he missed Ironhide shuddering violently and groaning.

Ironhide was not happy. His interior was grimy, muddy and smelly, and to make matters worse, it seemed that Will’s gas had soaked into the seats and carpets, so now the whole interior smelt of musky, muddy, sweaty army ass. He hunkered down on his shocks and shuddered. He would never let Will to go into the gas station convenience store and buy food again. If he did have to go in, then he would make sure his holoform was on so that he could keep an eye on Will. Now how was he going to get the smell out?


End file.
